Princess Rapunzel's Flynn Pan: The TV Series
Flynn Pan the TV series is an animated series based on the Flynn Pan films, it uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Pinocchio and the Neverland pirates art style, boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox kids Flynn Pan and the Pink Elephants, IE Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest. Characters Flynn Rider (Zachary Levi (speaking and singing)) The prince who refused to grow old. He wears a blue vest underneath a white shirt, light brown pants, brown boots, and a belt. He also has brown hair, goatee, and light brown eyes. He lives on Neverland Island with his frog Tiana and his friends the lost children. He is the current leader of the lost children, a trio of abandoned boys, a trio of abandoned boy ducklings, and an abandoned girl duckling. He once traveled to London and met Rapunzel and her brothers, the twins, Tod and Copper. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Dr. Facilier. Rapunzel and her brothers had to go back home so Flynn relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Rapunzel (Mandy Moore (speaking and singing)) The princess who is the eldest sister of Tod and Copper. She wears a purple dress with long, frilly pink sleeves, puffy lavender sleeves with purple hairlines and a lavender bodice with a pink ribbon and stitches, but does not wear shoes. She also has green hair and golden blonde hair that is 70 feet long. She is Flynn Rider's love interest. Tod (Joel Dawson) One of Rapunzel's younger brothers and Copper's twin. He has orange fur, a black nose, a bushy tail with a white tip, a white underbelly, brown paws, black tips on his ears, and hazel eyes. He likes Rapunzel's stories and adventures but dislikes people and animals taking the map from him. Copper (Jordan A. Nash) Rapunzel's other younger brother and Tod's twin. He has golden fur, brown ears, and blue eyes. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his stuffed toy dolphin with him. Like Tod, he also likes Rapunzel's stories. But he enjoys cuddling his dolphin. He dislikes being separated from his dolphin of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Tiana (Anika Noni Rose) Flynn's frog and sidekick, she is jealous of Rapunzel. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Children. Eddy (Tony Sampson) Ed (Matt Hill) Huey (Jeannie Elias) Dewey (Pamela Adlon) Louie (E.G. Daily) Edd/Double D (Samuel Vincent) Webby Vanderquack (Grey Griffin) Corina Bucksworth (Andi Whaley) Mimi Tasogare (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) Kitty (Stephanie Ann Mills) Bridgette (Kristen Fairlie) Courtney (Emille-Claire Barlow) Blossom/Hyper Blossom (Nicole Bouma) Spike (Cathy Wesluck) Young Kiara (Michelle Horn) Young Kovu (Nathanael Saleh) Princess Cadence (Britt McKillip) Dr. Facilier (Keith David) The fearsome shadow man Facilier. He hates Flynn and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his hand and feeding it to a fox. He is deathly afraid of the fox because he want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy Lawrence. Lawrence (Peter Bartlett) The shadow man's cabin boy and assistant to Dr. Facilier. The Pink Elephants hates him, and his clumsiness often angers Dr. Facilier. He is easily fooled by Flynn's voice mimicking. The Pink Elephants Mother Gothel/Aunt Figg (Donna Murphy/Audra MacDonald) Foxy Loxy (Tom Kenny) A fox who ate Facilier's hand and alarm clock. He ticks loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Foxy Loxy swallowed. He likes to pick on Dr. Facilier but is dangerous to anybody. Fat Cat and his Gang Genie (Dan Castellaneta) Rapunzel's adoptive father. Flynn, Tiana, and the lost children took Rapunzel and her brothers to him and his wife, Eden, in Neverland where they promised to stay forever. Eden (Valery Pappas) Genie's wife and Rapunzel's adoptive mother. Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series